Scattered Chapter 2
by Lavory
Summary: Muwahaha :D XD Review! Allen: "Does she really have to put that "Muwahaha at the end?" Koden: *Shrugs* "Dunno..." Me: "OF COURSE! MUWAHAHAHAHA" Allen and Koden: "Uhm...O O"


Chapter 2

Low howls arose from the surrounding area, and reflexively Koden pulled Allen tighter against his side. Allen flinched at the close contact, but she didn't move away, fear of the surrounding predators overriding her judgment. Allen cast nervous glances around, trembling against the Demon Kings side.

"Calm, my young vixen. They smell the fear upon you, it will simply attract more."

This did nothing to ease her nerves, it only intensified her fear but she knew his words held truth. The snapping of a branch behind them snapped her out of her fog, and she nearly shrieked.

Koden simply chuckled, placing a hand against her side murmuring softly. "It is simply a squirrel young queen. Be at ease young one, I won't let anything happen to you."

Allen bristled at the continuing onslaught of names he used for her, but somewhere deep inside her, she genuinely believed he would protect her with his life.

They had been walking well over a few hours, and her feet were beginning to tire. She didn't dare voice the strain in her limbs as she continued to push herself, following his lead over the winding and twisted roots amongst the ground at their feet. The soil was soft and damp, clinging to the flats she wore, causing a slight indention at the bottom of her foot where it gathered and stayed. Irritated she shook the foot it clumped on, and gasped as she nearly toppled over. Koden was there, holding her against him as a deep throaty laughter tumbled from his lips.

"Ah, clumsy now are we young vixen?"

"Watch your tongue Lord Ashford. It will be unwise to use it much."

"And why is that?" Koden asked as Allen pulled away from him. He simply grinned at her then started at her next words.

"It will be cut from that cavern of yours, and perhaps used in a tasty soup."

Koden paused a moment then erupted into laughter, clutching his stomach. Allen heated tossing her hair over her shoulder, grabbing the skirts of her dress and stormed ahead. Koden continued to laugh at the thought of the young princess being a cannibal, and that only made him laugh harder as he slowly stumbled after her.

"It's not amusing, nor is it fowl play. I speak the truth demon. Mark my words." Snapped Allen back at him.

Suddenly her breath caught and she screamed as she lost her footing. The ground beneath her collapsed revealing a steeped cliff side, and soon Allen began to fall. Koden had a moment to react. He lunged for the young girl, grabbing her shoulder and yanking her back just as she began to fall. Too late. The momentum of her decent, plus the weight of them both, sent them tumbling over the edge. Allen closed her eyes tightly and hissed in pain as her side jammed against a jagged rock, and soon she felt the warm wetness of something coating her side and soaking her dress. Pain seared throughout her body as she tensed, and vaguely she was aware of strong arms wrapping around her body, pulling her against something solid and warm as their fall continued. Her head spun, side pulsing with each flash of pain each time they connected with the unforgiving earth.

"Allen! Allen, hang.." Koden grunted as he hit a rock, holding Allen tighter to absorb the impact. "Hang in there my young vixen."

Koden watched the rising earth as their fall neared its end and he twisted in the air, placing his back toward the destination. He growled in pain as they slammed to the earth, a normal human never having the chance to survive such a fall. His arms tightened around the frail body more absorbing all the impact as much as he could. He could tell her breathing had shallowed, and finally registered the warm wetness coating his fingers. He cursed rolling Allen over onto her back, and quickly assessed her. Allen's eyes were closed, a small cut upon her pale lips, and dirt matted to her equally pale skin and dark hair. Her hands were fisted in what he assumed was pain at her chest, the gown she wore torn and ripped in several places across her body, but despite her beauty, and her hazarded state his eyes were drawn to one thing in particular. Along her right side blood oozed from an open, muddy gash, soaking the coppery gown turning it into a hideous trap. His fingers reached out and touched the wound, and even in her unconscious state Allen moaned in pain. Kodens heart clenched as he went into survival mode, tearing off his shirt and quickly he went to work.

Allen was under water, being dragged by something. It clasped her ankle tightly, unforgiving and unrelenting as it kept her beneath the rivers current. Her lungs tightened painfully, screaming for air as her hand stretched for the surface. Where was Koden? He'd sworn he'd protect her and as her life was slipping away he was no where to be found. Allen kicked at the hand that held her, kicked violently but to no avail. She continued to get drug under, and as her eyes began to close, she moaned in pain, gulping in water...

Allen gasped jerking up and hissed in pain, her side tightening and stinging. A warm body laid beside her, an arm thrown around her hips as soft breathing fanned across her hand. She glanced down blushing at the sight of Koden. He seemed at peace, so angelic. Allen shook her head quickly and frowned. What happened to her? She glanced down finally. Her eyes widened as her heart began to race. Around her paled torso was strips of bandages..no not bandages. She cast a glance at Koden once more and paled. Kodens shirt.. Tentatively she reached down toward the crusted fabric, slowly peeling it away. Allen nearly screamed when a hand covered her and a throaty voice whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that.. It's liable to open again, and you can't afford any more blood loss."

Kodens lips softly brushed against her ear as he spoke, sending her heart into a frenzy as she froze. His hand lazily squeezed hers and she could finally tell he was still half asleep. She cleared her throat and pulled away from him, before turning her head to look at him.

"What happened?"

Koden rubbed his eyes and yawned before answering her, giving her a glimpse at the fangs beneath those full lips.

"You lost your footing on some loose earth and tumbled over the side of the cliff," he paused to point a ways above them at the towering mass of land. "I caught you but it was too late and we both went over. That's how you cut open your side, and about half way down you passed out on me."

Allen processed this then blushed even more at the thought of the warm arms she felt just before everything had went black. Koden had followed her over. He'd come after her. He truly did protect her. She glanced at him sideways and marveled the smooth muscle of his chest and abdomen as he stood stretching languidly.

"The sun will rise soon, and I suggest we begin our journey again. If you're unable to walk, I'll carry you Lady Allen." He said as he gathered her bag over his shoulder. "Plus, once we reach Shadowville, we can perhaps pause at an inn, wash up, and change our attire. No offense lovely vixen, but at the moment you don't look so...lovely."

Allen snorted and shifted slightly.

"I'd assume not, I just took a tumble from a large cliff. Dirt is bound to cling to my body and hair."

She hissed in agony as she prepared to stand. Her knees buckled and quickly strong arms caught her, swinging her into their caress. She fought her instinct to yell at him to put her down, that she was fine and needed no help from him, but she knew better. Right now she was in pain, and right now she truly needed help. She nestled her head against his shoulder with a soft groan as her side ached.

"Rest young one, we'll soon arrive and you shall have a bed beneath you to rest. Just close your eyes."

Allen obeyed the soothing voice, closing her deep blue eyes, and soon sleep caught up to her, and once again drug her under.

Below her Allen could hear hushed voices, and slowly her eyes lifted. She blinked against the blinding sun and rolled slightly, groaning softly at the stiffness as she sat up. Allen assessed the place she was in carefully, and realized they must be in Shadowville. The bed she lay in wasn't much. The covers were a dull tan, thin, and the mattress wasn't too forgiving, worn out just enough the springs dug painfully into her body. The pillow beneath her head was comforting though, filled with down, and exceptionally soft. Around her sat a simple chest, vanity, and a small teal velvet covered chair. It wasn't made for living permanently in, but it was adequate for a good nights stay. Slowly Allen hauled herself to her feet, pausing to gather her bearing and shuffled forward. She paused by the vanity and gasped. The mud and twigs that had covered her, and whatever else had, had been washed away. Her skin was clear, despite the tiny cut on her lip, and her hair was full, curly and soft newly damp. She frowned wondering when she'd taken a bath, then suddenly realization hit her painfully. Someone else had bathed her. Someone else had seen her naked body. Had it been Koden? Or someone else? Allen's head spun as she struggled to think clearly. A knock startled her, and the soft face that poked into the room unsettled her even more. The young woman smiled, seeming friendly and genuine as she seen Allen upon her feet.

"You're up. Lord Taylor will be pleased to hear of this."

Lord Taylor? Who was that? Allen was just about to ask when Koden entered then.

"Ah, Lord Taylor. She's alive and well."

Koden smiled at the woman, sweet and kindly, and it made her heart ache. Allen shook her head wondering why he'd used a foreign name.

"So it would seem Amber. I thank you for taking care of my sister. She was in dire need of assistance I couldn't provide."

"Of course Lord Taylor," said Amber blushing a sweet crimson.

Allen had the urge to vomit and stared upon the two before Amber turned to her.

"It was a pleasure taking care of you, Lady Taylor. Breakfast will be brought to you.."

"Actually Amber. My sister and I are departing very soon. We must reach our father in a neighboring kingdom soon, and we've wasted far too much time."

Amber looked pained as she stared at Koden with adoration.

"That's tragic Lord Taylor. Well, I wish you both the best and a safe journey. Please, both of you, take care."

She nodded to them both and after a hesitant glance Allen left the room shutting the door behind her. Allen placed her hands upon her hips in her typical stubborn fashion and stared at him.

"And what exactly was that?"

Koden looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

Allen's eyes narrowed as she advanced him, getting nose to nose with him.

"That! The flirty smile you gave her. Us suddenly becoming "siblings". You couldn't have said we we're husband and wife?"

Kodens lips curled into a smile as he wound his arm around Allen's waist pulling her body against his. He licked his lip slowly and leaned down, his lips inches from hers as he whispered.

"Is that what you'd have me say, my vixen? That you were who I lay with and make passionate love with each night? That you are the one my entire being belongs to?"

As Koden spoke his other hand slid through her soft curls tipping her head back. Her sapphire eyes were lit with both excitement and anger and he could see both.

"You forget yourself Demon," Allen suddenly spat as she seen the humor in his black eyes, shoving him away from her. "You also forget who you are dealing with. Get out so I may dress and we can be on our way. We've wasted enough time here."

Koden staggered at her sudden shove and stared at the young princess in confusion yet he smiled, turning on his heel, leaving the room.

Allen stood shaking in the center of the room. What had that been? Where had that come from? Husband and wife? Was she crazy!? She ran her hands through her hair before gathering a pair of trousers and a button up shirt from her bag. She grabbed gauze next to it, and stripped off the nightgown she wore and stood before the vanity. She quickly and tightly bound her breasts carefully pausing to look at the bandages that covered the gash in her side, before slipping the shirt on, followed by the trousers and then her flats. She took a deep breath and paused to gently detangle her hair before opening the door. She started as Koden stood outside the door. He leaned against the wall brow furrowed in confusion, and perhaps a bit of conflict, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Allen finally noticed the black shirt he wore. Koden looked up at Allen catching her staring at him. They both stood there for a long time, saying nothing both caught in a bit of a trance. Koden was the first to move, turning away from the young princess walking down the stairs and out the front door. Allen frowned in confusion. What had she done? Slowly she moved her feet following him, finding him waiting outside the Inn. Allen watched his muscled back as he walked in front of her, her bag thrown over his shoulder. The silence was growing between them and it made her uncomfortable.

"Lord Koden..?"

"What is it, Allen?"

She flinched. Koden never called her Allen. It was always some type of name, or her given name to annoy her.

"Did I do something to upset you? Please be honest with me. I wish to fix it if I did so." Allen spoke in a rush as they neared the forest to head to the next town.

Koden didn't slow down. He didn't turn to face her, and for a long time he didn't even acknowledge her question. Finally as they broke into the trees he murmured.

"It isn't you my young vixen. It's other matters that worry me, do not fret alright?"

Koden finally slowed to allow Allen to catch up to him. She gazed at him through her lashes a long moment before nodding.

"Alright, my lord.." She whispered.

Koden looked at her then. His eyes widened as he stared at the young girl coming to a stop. She never acknowledged him as a king, much less a lord, and the sudden change in her was astonishing. Allen stopped beside him and blushed under his gaze.

"What is it?"

Koden shook his head replying, "You simply surprise me sometimes little queen."

Allen smiled a little and then hit him playfully.

"Letting that ego inflate I see. Told you, your head is going to explode if you aren't careful."

It was Kodens turn to laugh, but his joy was cut short by shouts in the village behind them. He stiffened and suddenly grabbed Allen's hand.

"Wh.."

Without giving her time to ask, he hissed one word that sent chills down her spine.

"Run."


End file.
